This invention generally relates to automated handling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to an actuated gripper device.
Automated handling equipment is typically employed in industrial settings for transferring work pieces between work stations. Typically, the equipment includes a gripper that clamps the work pieces while moving them between the stations. Conventional grippers include an actuator that moves one or more gripper jaws between open and closed jaw positions.
Typically, the jaws include removable gripper tips or pads that include teeth to facilitate gripping of the work pieces. The pads are removable and replaceable with different pads to provide different teeth or to accommodate different sizes or shapes of work pieces. For example, the pad thickness corresponds to the distance between the jaws in the open position. Thicker pads provide a shorter distance to accommodate thinner work pieces and thinner pads provide a longer distance to accommodate thicker work pieces.
Although conventional gripper pads are effective for clamping and transferring work pieces or other objects, using replaceable pads complicates use of the handling equipment, and pad replacement is time-consuming. Additionally, pads that are not in use require storage space and may become lost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single gripper pad that is adjustable to accommodate work pieces of varying thicknesses. This invention addresses those needs and provides enhanced capabilities while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the aforementioned art.